monsterlegendsfandomcom-20200223-history
PZ Ronin Event
|phase_2_ends_in = |eventdescription = This event is a Quest Event. See the help page for how Quest Events function.Category:EventCategory:Quest_Event}}PZ Ronin, previously known as PZ26: Monster Legends Expert, made a terrible mistake: He tried to question his leader’s decision of breaking into the monster database, which contained information about the strengths and weaknesses of all monsters. Zorgon and his team had always played pranks on other monsters. Then the pranks turned into bullying, and then into trafficking of information. At that point, PZ26 expressed his doubts about Zorgon’s project, but those doubts were met with a very extreme decision. Zorgon said “I will not tolerate anyone here who doesn’t stand by me 100%. You’re out”. And just like that, PZ26’s life changed. He couldn’t even call himself PZ26 anymore, since he was no longer a number in Zorgon’s team. He felt lost, forsaken. None of his teammates had stepped forward to support him. No one would miss him, even after everything he had done for them. He dwelled on his expulsion for days, but after a while, he realized that with his talent, he didn’t need to be part of Zorgon’s project. He could take actions of his own on his own, and the first one would be to expose Zorgon. To start his adventure he needed a new name: One by which Zorgon would recognize him but also one that made it clear that he was no longer a number in the project: PZ Ronin. PZ Ronin’s plan was simple: He had been the one infiltrating Hackster’s system and stealing the encrypted information under Zorgon’s command, so it was very easy for him to break into the system again and plant a note revealing what his ex-leader had done. After he did that, Ronin started step 2 of his plan: Without unveiling himself, he spread the secrets of Zorgon’s project’s among different leaders of Monster Legends, warning them and leaving Zorgon unable to act, given that, with every new hack he tried, his potential victims were already expecting him. PZ Ronin has become some sort of anonymous hero now, but there are many monsters in Zorgon’s team, and they all know who leaked their secrets… Will they go after him for revenge? PZ Ronin is an Uncontrollable Light Attacker with Anticipation. He can MegaCorrupt an enemy or deal high damage to all enemies while he makes them Bleed. But what makes PZ Ronin so dangerous is the way in which his damage escalates: He can gain True Vision and get an extra turn, double his damage, gain Precision, lose his negative effects, and heal himself by 50% before dealing damage to an enemy. PZ Ronin has an evolving trait: At rank 0, he's Immune to Control, he gains Anticipation at rank 4, and he becomes a Status Caster at rank 5, gaining a 50% Damage Protection at the start of the battle. Breed Players are also rewarded with for every successful breeding. Survival Dungeon right|300pxOnce a player has successfully bred one of the monsters above, they will receive a special token that unlocks the survival dungeon. In order to receive the token (and any bonus cells), the monster must be in the hatchery before the breeding event expires. Rewards Gallery Gr-news-pzronin-breeding v2.png Gr-news-pzronin-dungeon v1.png Gr-news-pzronin-teasing v1.png